A Drip of Paradise
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: Zedd is tired of Rita's constant nagging and her 'no-kids' attitude. Then, he meets the possible, ideal woman. Black hair, smoldering eyes, a hidden lust for carnage and blood, and a shy, puppy-love for him. Wish him luck, he's going gentleman OCXZedd
1. Chapter 1

A Drip of Paradise

OCXLord Zedd

"I hear Lord Zed got married!" "Really? How unusual." "Yeah- but it's a loveless marriage, he doesn't even like her." "Then how did they get married!" "Well, she seduced him and suckered him into it." She raised her eyes from her book, glancing at the gossiping maids, and brought her book closer to her face.

_Lord Zed got married, eh?_

"She's a complete WITCH too!" "What makes you say that?" "Because she's so mean to him! She acts as if Lord Zed doesn't do a damn thing!" "How horrid!" "Yeah, and she says he's useless, constantly!" "Oh, if I could get my hands on that witch, she's be-ARGH!" "I know, right?" "Oh, the princess isn't in her room." "Where'd she get to now?" the Maids complained about how disobedient their Master was.

_A…loveless marriage?_

She silently slipped a bookmark into her book and closed it, looking at the cover. She stood and pulled the cloak on tighter, going over to a pair of guards, and they saluted her. "Please, prepare a ship for me."

"You're leaving?" One of the guards asked softly.

"I have something to do, so yes, I am leaving." She responded, "I'll keep in contact with the Blue Queen, so- don't worry about me."

"B-But, the Duke is coming to see you, today!"

"I have no time for a man who will hit me and then beg for me to take him back. Please- I need some time to myself…" The guards looked at one another at her words, and nodded, leaving, and she slipped into her room and packed a bag. She went back to the Guards and they stepped aside, letting her into her ship, and stood at the back, looking sad,

"Can we- come with? Just in case?" They asked in union, and she looked back and smiled, gesturing them in, and they grabbed some things before entering and the door closed. "Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there." She answered and the ship lifted and darted off.

~O~ Earth ~O~

"Why are we here?" He demanded, another article of clothing being thrown in his face, and he, as he had before, peeled it off and looked at it. A bra. He hastily chucked it at the ground and kicked it away from his in disgust. "Rita!"

"Oh, shut up, Zedd! I'm getting clothes! My bras don't fit me anymore, and I figured I might as well shop. Then, who better to bring to carry my things and PAY for it than you?" Rita explained somewhat mockingly, toying with her breast in the mirror, turning this way and that, wondering if the bra looked good on her, "Zedd, give me your opinion on this!" She said, coming out abruptly and he quickly covered his eyes with an arm and a hand, looking away from her and groaning.

"You want my opinion! Put on some god-damn clothes, woman!" Zed snarled, "Just pick something! For the love of all evil, GET BACK IN THAT ROOM!" She huffed and slammed the door, making him slowly lower his defenses, and she threw more bras at him and he groaned. He hated her so much. SO. MUCH. HATE. FOR. THAT. BITCH. RITA. He angrily pulled the bras and underwear off his face, ripping them with his sharp fingers, and as he growled in hate, he looked for someone to direct his hatred to- and his hatred and anger vanished.

A woman was looking at lingerie, wearing a flowing, white dress, which was contrast against her long, dark hair. She blinked, and looked over at him- (he looked around to make sure there was no one else she could have been looking at) - and she stared at him blankly. Then, she turned towards him slightly and smiled. Winked at him, and then was pulled away by two Goth-looking girls to the cash register, before being hauled out of the store. Zedd looked at the dressing room, Rita had not come out. He grabbed a handful of random bras and panties, before tossing them over the top and onto of Rita, "Try these on too!" He ordered, and she said something happy or something before he ditched her, the store, and before he left, told the cashier that Rita was planning on shop lifting anything she liked, before leaving and the cashier glared at the dressing room, marching over as Zedd vanished.

"Hey, let go, you guys!" The woman complained and the two shook their heads,

"No time, no time! We need dresses, and we need pants and furniture for our apartment, yes?" One said, "Plus, there's all the decorating we have to do!" she stopped, trying to stand her ground as they tried to drag her into an alley, Zedd hiding behind a pole, as some stupid kids complained it wasn't Halloween yet. "Hey, come on!"

"Stop it, I still need under garments!" "You have enough!" The Goths complained and she hastily pushed down the back of her skirt to not let her panties be revealed, and they took the opportunity to pick her up and run away down the alley. "Oh, stop it, you brutes!" Curiosity for all that was evil made Zedd follow to the alley and saw two large, skeletal creatures harassing the woman. They looked over and saw him- and he saw them- and she was scared out of her mind. What shit would the Power Rangers do, right about now?

"Um…Stay away from her!" Zedd ordered, and they stared at him, the woman getting to her feet and bolting, making them look at her,

"FUCK! She's getting away!" They snarled in union, "I'll get her, sister; you worry about Skeletor over there!" The other nodded and turned on Zedd, as the other ran after the woman. Zedd pulled out his staff and the skeleton hesitated, before being electrocuted and falling, groaning, Zedd running past the subdued monster, the alley having led to a dead end. The Skeleton picked the woman up and jumped over the wall, vanishing. "Hey, Big Guy!" Zedd turned around and everything went black.

"…dd…zedd…ZEDD!" He jolted awake and sat up, Rita sitting on his chest, "Hey you're finally awake! Great!" He stared at her, wondering what happened, "I found you lying in an alley. Are you doing the human's drugs?" He ignored her and wondered what had happened to the woman as she shook him, "Are you listening to me! You got me thrown in the human's jail!"

~O~O~O~

"Did you hear Lord Zedd? He sounded so- Manly!" Mina chirped and Tina purred, "Oh, I thought he sounded like a blasted Power Ranger!" The guards gossiped on Zedd's 'heroic act' and their Boss was silent, "Hm? Highness?" She frowned sadly,

"W-What was he doing in a lingerie store?" She murmured, looking at them, "AH! W-Was my 'smile' good enough! I worked so hard on it!"

"Your smile was HEAVENLY, my liege!" "Yeah, but with a dark intent!" "Oh, but you looked so beautiful." "The dress complimented your hair." "You should worry more about if he could see your bright underwear under your dress, my liege!" They both said in union, and she blushed heatedly, looking In the mirror, gasping when she could see her own red underwear and covered herself up, sniffing,

"Y-You're both right! What if he did see?" She mused franticly, "Y-You guys almost made me show my underwear too!"

"For the love of the Dark Lord!" The guards gasped, "You're right!" "Next time, we should take extra precaution!" "But- Rita deceived Zedd and they're still together." "Should we kill Rita so the opening for wife is free?" "Wait- what if he believes in polygamy?" "Well, then we'd have to LIVE with Rita and all his goons- that wouldn't be fun at all."

She was working on her smile as the guards schemed and plotted as they pleased, "Um- corner of mouth up, pull face back, show teeth- ARGH!" The Guards went over and pulled her cheeks, making her whimper, "I-It…smiling…hurts."

"Well, you need to do it often, so you need to learn, Highness." One of them said, the other caking on make up, "What does he see in that Rita anyway? Highness's breasts are larger!" She blushed and looked down her shirt, "I'm only a 42DD…" She murmured softly, and the other guard hissed, "That Rita girl cakes on her make up- maybe he doesn't like true colors?" the Guard asked the other, and she looked at her own skin- was her human flesh not an appropriate color? "Oh but She's a bitch." She panicked. Was she too nice! "She's fat too…Maybe he likes them large?"

"I-I'm going to bed." The guards looked at her with concern,

"Please don't let our words get to you; you're as evilly cute as possible!"

"Evil and cute don't mix and 'evilly cute' isn't a word." She said and they looked at one another,

"Humans have a word for you, Highness- It was something with meaning…" "Tyrant?" "No." "Nazi!" "YEAH! Highness, you're a Nazi!"

She blushed and went to her room, shutting the door, looking at herself in the mirror. She picked up the phone and dialed a number waiting, before there was a click, "Hello Blue Queen." _"YOU! Where are you, the Duke is here!" _"I don't have interest in the duke." _"I don't CARE! You get back here and take this pitiful creature back!" _ She hung up and sighed, dialing another number. "Hello, I'm back in town. Where are you located now?"

~O~O~O~

Zedd had been dragged to another boutique, as Rita tried on more clothes- more of a dark and gloomy shop. Zedd had taken the liberty of wearing a cloak as to not get harassed by the children of Humanity and their stupid but hurtful words. He looked around, sighing, holding her stuff, and spied the two Goth twins, fighting over a shirt, and he watched with slight interest. "No, I saw it first!" "Don't e a whore, I touched it first!" suddenly, they got over it, "Here, I'll find another in the same size so we can match, yes?" "Oh, ok! Splendid idea!" "Do you think she'll like some of this 'anime' stuff?" "Only if it's cute!" Zedd tried to look as inconspicuous as possible, before being hit by his wife and having the irresistible urge to hit her back- "What if Lord Zedd DOES like large women? What will she do?" "She'll probably try to fatten up- oh but she's so pretty in her normal form that she'll just try to fatten up her human form." "And the make up?" "She doesn't like the make-up very much, but I guess she'll have to get used to it…" Zedd realized they were talking about the woman- (maybe) – so that means they knew her, right?

"I wonder why he married that Rita!" Yep, there were talking about him. "I mean, she used a potion to get his love, and then she doesn't even want to have his offspring! What a horrid girl!" "I wonder what would happen if Lord Zedd had interest in our mistress. Wouldn't that be great?" "But Lord Zedd is such a serious man about villainy- I doubt he'd like her and how nice she is." "But she DID kill her father for being faint-of heart." "True- but that may not be cruel enough. Poor Mistress." "I wonder if Sir Zedd can dance." "I think so- who can't? I'm ecstatic to be dancing beside mistress tonight!" "I keep forgetting the night club name…" "I think its Black Crane- or Black Queen- something weird like that." They picked up some more things and left the store, hand in hand. Lesbians?

"Zedd! ZEDD!" He looked at Rita, who smiled, "What do you think, Zeddy?" She asked, twirling, wearing belts and chains- all black. Humans purred that black made her look so much thinner and was so her color. Zedd could care less. "Sure, yeah, you look- nice." He said absently, his words hollow and empty. He'd have to drug her tea to go out if he wanted to go see that woman.

~O~ Club Black Sun ~O~

Neon search lights spun around and shone in his eyes, deciding he wasn't what they were looking for, and kept searching the dark room, as the music boomed fro the huge speakers, making the floor vibrate, and the night club was abuzz with young people dancing like no tomorrow. Monsters- they were all monsters. They danced strange though- and Zedd didn't know what they were supposed to dance to as foreign words were screamed into a microphone on a small stage in the back of the club, the spot lights on them. Flashing lights, loud music, it was obviously some type of weirdo, human place that young people came to. Zedd looked around and weaved this way and that in the thick crowd. Human girls danced against monsters, hips shaking and the girl's backs to the monsters, hands on the monsters' own hands that were placed in various positions to each dancing pair. The band left and another one came on,

"You were a problem child, grounded your whole life so now you're running wild. Playing with them good girls, but that ain't your style. You think you're hot shit and ooh I love it, I love it, yeah, yeah." the singer sand, and the music got louder, "you're stumbling but yeah you're still looking hella fine; keep doing whatcha doing, I'll make you mine. Well you're a- HOT mess and I'm falling for you and I'm like, hot damn lemme make you beau, because you can shake it, shake it, yeah, you know what to do, you're a- hot mess and I'm falling for you!" Zedd thought the lyrics held some meaning, and paused momentarily. Behind the band, were the Goth Twins, in frilly skirts of light pink, dressed exactly alike, smiling, holding staffs? Behind them was a large wall of shining peacock feathers. It was thick, but there was a shadow of someone lying down, and peeking above the feathers was the top of what seemed to be a 'throne'. The Goth Twins stood on either side of the shadow, nonchalant, as monsters guarded the stage and some stood next to the Goth Twins, but spaced out. One of the Twins went behind the peacock feathers and her shadow could bee seen, before she returned, but the lights had been dim on the back of the stage, making the shadows more blurred than clear. The Twin appeared and the Band finished, they bowed, and left.

Zedd observed the shape of the person's shadow, who took protection behind the curtain of feathers- to figure out their gender. Shadow's leg's, dangled over something not as noticeable as Shadow- maybe the arm of the chair? Up the soft curves, they took an abrupt rise to a smooth but long curve, then another dip, before another soft curve. Soft curves. What would happen- if water ran down them? Would it flow like a river? They shifted, and Shadow's legs no longer dangled off the edge, instead, they seemed to form into one leg now. Zedd looked around- was there a way around the Goth Twins? He maneuvered is way to the side wall, and found curtains- probably to cover the stage- and past them, a back stage. He made his way back stage, caring not to get noticed or stand out. He even crippled over and shuffled like an old man, using his staff as a cane, under his cloak. He was stopped- once.

"Who the hell are you?" Someone snarled, and he glanced up under his hood, and a man with different colored hair stood there, strange piercings on his lips, eyebrows, ears, and a bull ring on his nose. "WELL!"

"I am the replacement." Zedd said, and the punk raised an eyebrow.

"HA! Nice try, everyone is on call." The punk smirked, and Zedd stood up- and punched the guy in the face, before stashing him in the thick, velvety folds of the curtains. Zedd abandoned the punk and made his way through the confusing labyrinth of hallways and doors, and found himself back in the crowd- on the other side of the club. The spot light fell onto the throne and its guards. A pair of musicians played a type of Arabia music and a pair of hands slipped out from behind the curtain of feathers, gold bracelets clinked and jingled on the wrists- a woman's hands and wrists. The nails were long, and the wrists were slender. One of the monsters- big and strong looking- went to the hands, and knelt down, kissing one. The hands cupped his face- before the monster's body fell to the ground and the hands held its head, before tossing it mercilessly aside. Zedd hasn't registered what the hell had just happened. Another brave monster stepped forward- and he watched closely, even from his distance, as the Goth Twins grinned and the monster made another strange gesture- kissing the bracelets.

Wrong move.

The hands cupped his face, and sharply, swiftly, twisted to the left, then the right, snapping their neck first, and then severing it from their spine so that the body fell and the blood from the first victim and the second's drenched the small set of stairs down to the stage. To the guards other than the Goth Twins, this happened to, until they had all died. "And now, we are proud to welcome our Honored Guest to the party-" The feathers slowly rolled down to reveal…

_**To be Continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

A Drip of Paradise

Chapter 2

"_And now, we are proud to welcome our Honored Guest to the party-" The feathers slowly rolled down to reveal…_

At first, Zedd expected Rita- or someone else. But they revealed the girl the skeletal Goth Twins had been chasing down, in a long, black, elegant dress that hugged her form, and she sat comfortably in the throne-like chair. She had black high heels on and her eyes held a smoldering and sizzling look, her long, untamed hair had been combed and brushed and pulled lightly into a tame braid, which lay over her shoulder comfortably. Long, black gloves went to her elbows, and her lips were as red as his skin, white glitters were scattered on her dress- like she had used some type of magic to take the night sky and wrap it around herself. A diamond necklace around her neck and diamonds dangled from her ears, she looked like a doll. But her expression betrayed her doll-looks, as she looked some what… Well, it was a cross between uneasy and unwilling, but, she did not move from her position. Zedd swayed around a pair of monsters who led a troublesome drunken couple out of the building, and stood in the corner, the Goth Twins took up a new residence at either side of the Throne.

The woman moved and got to her feet, stepping around the blood, and the twins opened the curtains for her, and closed them behind her. She returned and sat back down- normally- as if the chair was hers- before the Twins glared at her and forcibly put her back in the position she once was in, and she seemed to wilt into submission. The Twins sat down and leaned against the chair, and the woman looked around, as if looking for an escape route. That's where he came in! (right?) Zedd stepped forward and the Twins looked at him, a slow song began, and the sex-craved young people stopped their strange dance and danced slowly, "Would you like to dance, maybe?" He offered to her, and she looked at him, smiled, and took his hand, picking up some of her dress and didn't mind stepping in the blood of the people she had killed. The Twins vanished, as Zedd stood there awkwardly, "I'm aware I asked you to dance, but- I don't know what dance this is-" He said, looking at everyone else, and she smiled,

"I will show you." She said, taking his hands, and putting them on her hips, "Your hands are here, and I wrap mine around your neck, like so, and we just- sway from side to side." She smiled again, arms around his neck, barely there, letting him know he could withdraw at any given time. Zedd looked at the other couples, for reference, to know if he was doing something right. The Guys were in the same position, and the girls were usually resting against them. He looked to the mysterious woman, who tilted her head to the side lightly in a questioning way. Her smile was reassuring, and the Goth Twins had vanished to somewhere, so he felt more at ease. "Thank you for trying to help me the other day." He was surprised, and looked at her. "I don't really like- um- being in the spotlight."

"So- that was why you were running?" He asked and she nodded, "Your welcome…?" Suddenly, the music stopped and the yells of someone protecting was heard, as the blue Power Ranger was thrown against the ground, on the blood-soaked stage.

"Oh!" the Woman squeaked, and Zedd looked up, seeing he hand unconsciously lifted her up. He set her down, and one of the Goth twins, in their skeletal form, had the ranger pinned and he struggled for freedom, the other Twin smiled,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we now give you our main event- the execution of the Blue Power Ranger!" The humans and monsters cheered, and Zedd was a little confused but happy. The Goth Gestured to the Woman, "Will you do the Honors?" She pulled back from Zedd and went to the stage, taking a large and heavy-looking executioner's axe with runes engraved in the axe's blade. She lifted it, and brought it down on the Power Ranger's neck, beheading him with a cut, so clean, only moments after the beheading, did the wound spray blood. She tossed the axe aside and the Goth Twin caught it, as the woman bended over, and picked up the Power Ranger's head, looking at it, before tossing it into the crowd,

"Enjoy, my friends." She said, Humans and monsters alike, growled hungrily and jumped for the Ranger's head, clawing one another, biting, and killing one another for it. The Goth Twins threw the body to the crowd and they hastily ravaged it of any meat. If they killed because the woman had touched it, or just to finish off the Ranger them selves, was a mystery to Zedd, and so was the Woman. The Goth Twins looked happy, and they put a cloak of dark black feather around the woman's shoulders and shoved her towards the curtains. She stumbled and walked off into the curtains as they wished, and Zedd went back to the back stage on the other side of the building, the crowd too absorbed in feasting on the dead Power Ranger, they had made two large circles around the head and the body, and he made his way across with no obstacles. The Goths guarded the Woman and she glanced back at Zedd, knowing he was there, and looked forward. One of the Twins opened a door and the other nudged the woman and she exited into the night, the Twins following. Zedd opened the door to know where she was going- to a black car with limousine-tinted windows. The woman got in, and the Twins got in the front and the car started up and drove off.

~O~O~O~

Zedd returned home and lay next to Rita, who was totally passed out. Why the hell did he marry her again? Oh yeah, because divorces were frowned upon. He glanced over at a thick, leather bound book, 7 inches thick, and filled with yellowed, parchment paper. The 'Book of Traditions'. He groaned and went over to it, picking it up, and setting it in his lap. Maybe- it said something about divorce? A certain way his family did it, maybe? He opened the book and mentally decoded the ancient tongue the book was written in. Maybe it was in 'courtship and marriage'? Or could it be in 'rituals'? Maybe one of the other sections…

He skimmed through the pages and the teachings he had been raised up on. BABY. "'Children carry the genes of both the parents and their strength is combined along with other villainous characteristics.'" He read aloud to himself, glancing at Rita. She didn't want to have kids with him. Rita didn't like kids. Zedd wanted children- lots of them too. Maybe- the other girl he was dancing with would want to have kids with him? Did she like babies? Zedd imagined her, holding a human child, smiling happily. He sat there for a while- it was a nice image, he had to admit. She had beheaded a Power Ranger like it was an everyday thing. Impressive, yes, but what else could she do? She snapped those monster's necks and severed them from the bodies without a weapon- that was evil and cool. Evicool. EE-VEH-COOL. Was that even a word? Zedd flipped through the pages more and kept studying. He'd have to find something at one point or another, right?

~O~O~O~

"Did you see the way he danced with Mistress!" "Oh, how gentlemanly!" He didn't know how to dance! So cute!" the Twins blabbered, and she was in the kitchen, struggling as she mixed something in a bowl, biting her lip as she did so, looking at a large book for guidance, then did as it said and pushed a tray with light brown and black speckled blobs, into an oven and shut the door. "Mistress, what are you doing?" She turned around, splotched of batter on her face and flour on her clothes, smiling,

"I'm making 'cookies'." She said happily, and they glared at her.

"Why are you making cookies?" they asked suspiciously, and she blushed, looking down, fiddling with her fingers,

"T-to give to….uh, l-lord Zedd…as a thank you…for dancing with me…" she stammered, and she hugged her,

"Our Mistress is adorable!" "Did we play our 'bossy-kidnappers' role well?" "We tried hard!"

"I don't know, but I didn't like how you forced me into all of this." She said and the Twins grinned wickedly.

"Mistress had to be aggressive!" They chimed at once, "Like when she gets mad!"

"I don't think so." She responded and they both kissed her on her baking-dirties cheeks, the two of them smiling, "What was that for?"

"For being you!" They said at the same time, as they said everything else. She smiled and hugged them. "We will follow Mistress anywhere!" She smiled gently,

"Ok. I'm going to finish these up and then we can all sleep, ok?" They nodded and left her be, as she brushed some flour off her cheek and it fell down her shirt- between her breasts. She groaned and leaned down; licking it away, and then she licked her finger she wiped it off with. She sat down on a small stool, still in the dress from when she had gone to the club. She reached up and took off her earrings, and unhooked the necklace, letting it all fall to the floor, but not a sound was made. Everything vanished once she took it off. The cloth remained. She had removed the gloves long ago, and unzipped the back of her dress and stood up, the dress smoothly falling to the ground with a soft rustle, and she stepped out of the ring it make around her ankles, and walked out of the kitchen, and to her temporary bedroom. She stopped by the mirror, and noticed that her skin glowed neon in the darkness, and sighed, reaching into her closet and pulling out a single button down shirt, and putting it on, sitting in front of her vanity, unhooking her bra and tossing it into the laundry bin, and raised her hands above her head as she tied her hair up in a messy bun, before leaning down and removing her high heels. Circulation went back to them and she smiled in relief, and looked around, the Twins having left, and she walked around like this.

Earth was- a free place, so why could she too, not be free? She twirled and stopped when the timer went off, then went to attend to her cookies. A large skeleton crept into the room and looked at her, before slithering over her leg and she blushed, gasping, "OOH!" she looked down, her legs constricted, and smiled. "Hello, I didn't know you were here." She greeted, blushing, and something touched her cheek, "I'm- making human's desserts. I know- he may not like them or even reject them anyways but, I'll make them anyways." It opened the oven and took out the cookies for her and she smiled, "Oh, they look good! We'll let them cool off and then pack them." She smiled and they slammed their hand down on the counter, glaring at her, "I know-"

A skeletal and sharply clawed hand reached out, and unbuttoned the first few buttons of her shirt, and pulled it down, looking at her skin. A soft growl could be heard, and she took the shirt back, buttoning it up once more, "Don't worry, I know what happens to bad girls." It touched her hair and she smiled, "Thank you for the concern." It tilted its head to the side, before leaving as silently as it had came, and she pulled out some frosting and doodled something on one of the fresh cookies, and handed it to the creature, "Have one." It reached over and opened its sharp jaws, taking the cookie gingerly into its mouth, and closed its jaws with a sickening snap. The creature looked at her and she smiled, "Go- get me another Power Ranger, Sensei." It stared at her in silence, before it whipped around and left out the window. "Be smart and safe, my Pet." She said and the Twins returned, before she went to her room for sleep.

~O~ Next Day ~O~

Rita had given Zedd the 3rd degree about smelling like another girl's perfume. How did she know, anyways? He had found little about what he wished to find, but he did find something interesting. The book said it was fine to take as many wives as desired, but it was better to narrow down to just two at best- or one. He opened a vial and tilted it slightly over his cup, tapping it, letting only a few drops of the contents fall into his drink, before corking it and drinking away. The energy supplement itself was bitter, but when added to his coffee, he hardly noticed it. "Was she pretty?" The Woman he had seen several times?

"Breath-taking." Rita picked up her staff and Zedd looked at her, and when he realized it was her question, she had already swung with at her strength at him, and he had no time to duck, and hit the ground. He groaned and got to his feet, Rita snarling insults and he ignored her babbling, having learned to turn it out, and looked to his left, a large creature, sat in the window.

"W-What is that!" Rita whimpered, and it looked at her, then Zedd, something in its jaws. It dropped the 'something' in front of Zedd, who had gotten to his feet. The Pink Ranger. The creature stepped down from the window, and even though it was silent, the entire place shook like a small earthquake, and it looked at Zedd. "A Power Ranger?" The creature nodded, folded up in a cloak to keep warm, probably.

"Gift." It growled, Zedd looking at it, picking up his staff threateningly, and the creature looked at him, unfazed nor threatened, then looked at Rita. "Trade?"

"A Trade?" Rita asked, "The pink Ranger" The creature nodded,

"For what?" Zedd demanded, and the Creature got in its face, sneering.

"You." The creature purred, looking at Rita, whose eyes shone with happiness, the fire gone.

"What!" Zedd demanded, and the Creature was silent. "You wish to trade me for a POWER RANGER!"

"Oh, Zeddy!" Rita cooed, Zedd looking at him, and she hugged him. "Thank you for the gift!" She had her goons take the pink ranger away and followed them, the creature looking at Zedd and Zedd looked back. The creature looked back, purring, before going back to the window, his cloak separating into two large wings- and grabbed Zedd with his clawed foot.

"Insolent-! How dare you?" Zedd growled as the Creature studied him in silence, and Zedd turned his staff against him, electrocuting the beast, and It growled and snarled, only getting pissed off, before chucking Zedd out the window, and flapped his wings, before diving after the Lord. A whirlwind kicked up and caught Zedd, the creature grabbing him before the both of them faded away.

~O~O~O~

"Oh, you brought him!" the Twins exclaimed, as Zedd found himself standing somewhere- a house, maybe? The Creature behind him, and it hastily got on all fours, and crawled away, turning around a corner. "Welcome, Lord Zedd! Sorry if he treated you rough, he's stupid!" They said, and he tuned them out as the Woman walked into view. She just wore- pants and a button-down shirt. No shoes, no make up, and no jewelry. The creature at her side, purring, rubbing up against her, and she walked over, and bowed to Zedd, before offering him a small tin box.

"What's this?" He asked suspiciously, the Twins glaring at him, and she stood up, looking at it.

"I baked cookies to thank you for dancing with me yesterday." She said shyly, "Sorry, I don't know if they're good- I worked hard on them though." Zedd thought about this, letting the moment freeze. She was giving him something? He took it and opened it, small round cookies were in the tin.

"What was the Ranger for?" Zedd asked and she smiled,

"To make your wife happy and provide the opportunity for you to come here." She said simply, "Or- should I have just asked?"

"I like the way you think." Zedd complimented and she took it as such, blushing slightly and looking down,

"Thank you. S-Sensei will take you home…" She said, and Zedd thought about this. Here he was- in the Woman's house, being given cookies, and Rita was so occupied she wouldn't even notice he was gone. Zedd should spend the night here! Then he could, you know, talk to her more openly.

"I'd rather spend the night here instead." Zedd told her and she blinked, the Twins looking at her and Sensei growled at Zedd, before the Woman shushed him, "I'd also like to know your name."

"You can stay." She said, and her pet looked at her, "I am Fiona." She smiled, "and this is my home for the moment." The Twins groaned and looked at one another,

"Guess we better prepare a room!" The Twins said, and Zedd just stared at Fiona, who stared back, and everything just seemed to- blur out. Just him and her in grey fuzz.

"_Do you- really want to sleep in the guest room…? Or is there somewhere else you'd rather sleep, Lord Zedd? What do YOU want?" _A voice asked him. Was it…hers? Her lips weren't moving. Her eyes burned with something curious- it may have been manipulation or lust, but he felt- somewhat- at ease.

"I'd rather sleep with you." He said, and the Twins were horrified and Sensei wrapped around her, protective and silent.

"That's fine. As a proper Hostess, I should respect the Guest's wishes." She said and they looked at her, Sensei giving it no mind as she leaned down and touched the under side of his lower jaw, "Come, Sensei." Sensei snorted and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

A Drip of Paradise

Chapter 3

"Oh, Mistress?" the Twins asked, "She's bathing with Sensei." Zedd blinked, and looked towards the room with a small sign that said 'bath'. "We- won't tell if you just happen to slip in- since the door is unlocked." "Yeah, we wouldn't even know the door is locked, would we?" "It's locked?" "Is it?" they asked one another, basically saying, 'go ahead and go inside.' Zedd change and grabbed a towel, and the Twins followed him in, opening the door to a small spa, rocks had been brought in to make it like a hot spring. It was surprisingly spacious, and not too far away, was Fiona and Sensei. Fiona had her back to them, and Sensei was behind her. His tail lifted high out of the water, and they pushed Zedd into the bath the same time his tail came down and made a large splash. The twins abandoned hastily and shut the door and Zedd surfaced.

"Sensei, could you get my back for me?" She asked and the creature pulled out a sponge and washed her back. "What do you think of Lord Zedd?"

"…" Zedd assumed he wouldn't say anything, and then he grunted, "His wife would be not opponent of yours- if you got angered. Is her husband really a price worth winning?"

"Are you saying Lord Zedd is useless?"

"I'm making sure you're aware that there will be no kissing." Sensei ran his hands over her, making Zedd glare at him, "I don't trust him and I don't like him. I wish you'd just toss him aside!" Sensei growled, and she stood up from the covering of the water, and stood in front of Sensei, looking at him and facing him. The steam from the hot water covered her up, as she stood there, looking at Sensei,

"What do you like, I wonder?" She said, "You need to find a mate!" She lifted her arms above her head, [lacing her fingers and Sensei looked at her,

"Hm? Getting out already?" Sensei asked, and she looked back, Sensei wrapped his tail around her leg and laid his muzzle against the light pink of her skin. Zedd wondered how her skin felt and here this bastard was, having an all-access pass to touch her! Damn it! She wrapped herself in a towel, "Excuse me for speaking out of line."

"No, you gave answered honestly, that's all I wanted. When you're ready, come with me, Sensei." Sensei purred and pressed against her touch as she ran her hand down his muzzle, and walked off. Zedd blinked, wondering where she had walked off too, "did you enjoy the view, Lord Zedd?" He jumped and looked back, Fiona standing behind him, and she looked confused, "I didn't scare you did I?"

"D…Don't be stupid!" Zedd hissed and someone leaned over a rock, looking at him with cold, amethyst eyes,

"I won't have you speaking that way to someone who's been so kind-hearted as to open her home to you." He said bluntly, long blond hair handing over his shoulder, and Fiona pushed him, having to lean over Zedd's shoulder to do so. W-warm. She was unbelievably warm. The naked stranger fell back into the hot water and gasped.

"Don't be so cruel! Get a long now, I'm going to go get some clothes on." Fiona said and left, shutting the door behind her. The stranger glared at Zedd, leaning over the rock,

"I do not understand!" They other male growled and hopped over the rock, landing next to Zedd, the heat and steam from the water dripped down his mocha chest and down well-toned abs. "Are you- checking me out?"

"I'm more muscular than you are." Zedd retorted bitterly, looking at his own abs and this strangers. "Who are you again?"

"I am Sensei…" The male said and Zedd slumped. If this was Sensei, did Zedd even have a slim chance? "I was made from the body parts of those my Mistress has killed and those who had tried to kill her." He poked his elbow, "You- can see still different pigmentation of my skin if you look close, but its all starting to become a nice mocha color." Sensei glared at Zedd, "What's your size?" Zedd blinked, confused,

"Excuse me?"

"Your size. What are you, 7-inches?" Zedd realized Sensei was asking about the size of his dick. WHAT THE HELL!

"None of your business." Zedd hissed icily, and Sensei chuckled, giving him a playfully dark look,

"Oh? Shall I find out myself, then? Mistress won't notice if you're a little…worn… she won't be using the back entrance." HE WAS A RAPIST! "Hmph. Don't worry, I wouldn't fuck you with a 20-foot pole." Never mind. "I suggest you take your leave as quickly as you can and return to your own wife. Do you not love her?"

"I don't." Sensei chocked,

"What a hasty reply!" Sensei hissed, "MISTRESS! MISTRESS, HE'S A CONMAN!" Sensei snarled, and Zedd hit him across the face with his staff. Sensei glared at him,

"I'm not a 'conman'." Zedd growled, and Sensei stood up- holy shit, was he tall! He didn't care to wrap anything around his waist,

"If you do not have a goal for catching a butterfly, you'd better not catch it." Sensei said, and grabbed a towel before leaving. Zedd at there and decided that he should bathe since he was there.

Zedd went to her room, having bee told where it was. It was- spacious and simple. One king-sized bed, one night stand, a couple tall lamps, a long dresser, and a closet, plus a window or two- nothing too big but it wasn't empty. She lay in bed, but seemed to be having some sort of nightmare. He moved the sheets next to her, getting in, and she woke up, looking at him, "Ooh…I-I'm sorry…" She scooted away from him, having been sleeping in the middle and went back to what nightmare had consumed her before. He shuffled closer and pulled her over and hugged her. Sensei came in. Moment ruiner!

"I see you've made yourself comfortable. Ah- another nightmare?" He went over to her and ignored Zedd, whispering something in her ear and she calmed down, "Better. Good night, Mooch." Zedd glared at him, but Fiona snuggled up to him in her sleep and kept sleeping. Zedd was- happy. He fell asleep and his staff turned into a snake and wrapped around them as she sleep and Zedd thought of other things.

~O~O~O~

Zedd woke up alone and cold in the bed, and wandered out to the kitchen, breakfast had been made and was out, being eaten. Zedd was allowed to help himself, and saw that Fiona was not among them- nor was Sensei- then he appeared. So it was only Fiona missing, eh? "Where is Fiona?"

"_How does it feel? Too see the only women you've ever loved, vanish before your eyes?"_

A beautiful voice sang, and everyone listened, before the clicking of high heels was heard and Fiona came in, wearing a long white dress. She leaned over Zedd, "Excuse me, Lord Zedd." She reached over and grabbed a piece of toast from the table, before withdrawing and taking a large bite out of it, before walking off,

"No breakfast, honey?" One of the Twins asked, and she shook her head, walking off, Zedd turning around and watched her hips as she walked off.

"No, not today, I'm going Ranger hunting-" she stopped and looked back, Zedd turning away, "I'll take some juice though- what is it, apple juice?" Sensei poured her an canteen full,

"Before you go- what are you doing in that hot dress?" She looked at the Twin, who had said it,

"Oh- um- I'm going to sing at the café they normally got to, and I'm going to dance a little while I do and walk around." she answered and the Twins clapped and Sensei nodded, "Bye guys- bye Lord Zedd." Zedd forgot about breakfast- he never ate anyways- and grabbed her hand. "Hm?"

"I wish too come." Zedd said and she took her hand away, blushing, shaking her head,

"S-Sorry, but I can't take you." She told him reluctantly and left,

"Aren't you trying hard?" The Twins cooed, and he glared at them, "Sensei, do something." They said and Sensei nodded.

~O~ Club ~O~

"_I can see the love in your eyes when you hold me, I can feel the passion in your touch." _She sang, and Gold ranger was dancing with a girl to the soft song. She noticed Sensei, but kept singing, rocking her hips gently from side to side as she sang.

"Now we work." Sensei whispered to the cloaked person next to him. He nodded and they waited by the bar, until the Gold was isolated, and Sensei pulled him into a corner and hooked his arms under the Ranger's, the cloaked person holding a napkin against Tommy's mouth before he passed out. The people clapped for Fiona who bowed in appreciation and put the microphone back on the stand and went out the stage door, Sensei lugging the ranger over his shoulder and they followed.

"I said DON'T come!" She hissed at them, the Twins waiting with a car ready, and Sensei threw the ranger in the back,

"I worried about you." She spun around, irritated,

"Yeah, worried like the other times I was in trouble and you were a no-show? Nice." She said sarcastically, the shadow got into the car and he pulled her in too, reaching down and picking up her skirt so it wouldn't get stuck in the door as she shut it. "Thank you, Lord Zedd." She said, and he nodded. The car started up and they drove towards the building her temporary home was in, and she blushed, "You can…let go of my hand now." Zedd looked down and noticed he was still holding her hand and released it, and she smiled softly the whole while. She kept to herself and Sensei sucker punched the Gold ranger when he came to, knocking him out more. Zedd shyly scooted closer to Fiona with each passing minute or two, as it took a while to get to where she was staying, he guessed. Their hips brushed and she blushed, looking at him shyly, before looking down and away, embarrassed.

"Hey, Can I eat?" Sensei asked and Fiona looked back, nodding, before Sensei grabbed the Ranger by his shirt and pulled him back into the back seat of the car, Zedd taking her hand again and looked away as if nothing was happening, slipping his fingers into the spaces between her own. At first, there was no response to his action, as he had expected, but when he thought of pulling away, she closed her fingers, accepting the small offer of holding hands in the dark vehicle. Zedd leaned over and nonchalantly breathed on her neck and revealed shoulder, making her shiver,

"Is that your weakness?" He asked quietly, and she blushed so brightly, her blush shone in the dark. Zedd leaned closer, and ran his hand up the arm closest to him- the one he was holding hands with, and she shuddered once more, closing her eyes, as he hooked the tips of his fingers under her glove and removed his hand from hers, pulling the glove off. He took her hand and held it against the cold of his mask, and she peeked over at him warily, as Zedd exhaled heavily on her neck and she shivered from his action. Before he could go on and, possibly, pleasure her in the naughtiest of ways, the car came to an abrupt and screeching stop and Zedd hit the back of the passenger's seat with a violent force from Sensei slamming against the back of his seat.

"L-Lord Zedd should have been wearing a seat belt." Fiona said quietly, taking her glove and putting it back on, before unbuckling her seat belt and exiting the car, Sensei followed, dragging a messily-dressed Gold Ranger behind him. Zedd got up and followed as the Goth Twins did something with the license plate of the car.

Fiona had gone to bed as soon as she hit the sheets of her bed, worn out, hardly paying attention to cleaning herself when she had bathed. It was a group bath night and Zedd had been invited. The Girls were on one side, the boys on the other. Sensei had cleaned up Tommy and the Twins had cleaned up Fiona, who looked more tired than anything else. The Twins had dressed her and tucked her in, and now she lay there, passed out. To tired to even have a nightmare to plague her, in her bed, asleep. She wouldn't be waking up for a while, is what it looked like. Zedd slipped next to her and she didn't wake up this time to scoot over, and if she was awake, she was too tired to move. He hugged her- GOD she was so warm. She probably wouldn't mind much if he took some of her heat to warm himself, as she was mostly unconscious now. Zedd closed his eyes and slipped off into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

A Drip of Paradise

Chapter 4

_Zedd ran around in the darkness, a single orb of light as his guide. _"Zedd!" _A voice yelled for him. Fiona? She was calling for him? It sounded close and he looked around, the darkness parting a little and he could see he was standing on a floor made of bones and broken weapons were scattered about. The human skulls and monster ones alike, crunched under his feet. _"Zedd!" _He ran forward, along the hall of bones and skeletons, before it suddenly stopped and he skidded to a stop, almost falling off. A few bones and a skull rolled over the edge and down into a bottomless abyss of ink black. Where was she? He looked around and found her on a platform not too far below him but a little farther away from him in distance. About 25 or so feet below him, 10 feet or so away, she was on the ground, wearing a white wedding dress, the skirt surrounding her as she sat on a red and black flower, her face in her hands as she cried. Her skin was so pale it glowed in the darkness, and her hair was tied up with bright, pure white feathers, feathers also tipping her white gloves she wore. They just covered her hands and barely went past her wrists._

"Fiona!" _He yelled and she looked up, around, then at him, tears rolling down her face and past bright red lips, and she smiled, _"Zedd…" _She started crying against and reached for him, as if asking for him to pick her up, and he looked around. He needed some way to get down…but how? He found his staff, lying not too far, and grabbed it, turning it into a snake. Suddenly, a large cobra appeared and hissed, opening its hood which held the image of a black butterfly upon it. The snake turned back into a staff and Zedd stepped back as the Cobra moved to strike him. There was a roar and Zedd looked over, as Serpentra landed next to him and roared at the cobra once more, slashing it in the face. The Cobra shrieked and withdrew, giving Zedd enough time to get into Serpentra, and Serpentra went into action, coiling around the Cobra and digging its fangs into the Cobra's albino hide. Fiona watched with white feathery eyelashes, but on the countless occasions that Zedd thought the Cobra would hit her or land on her, it never did. After a long, bloody battle, Serpentra ripped the cobra in half and the snake's intestines and organs made Zedd a path to Fiona- but only a foot path. Zedd got out of Serpentra and stepped on the newly made path, slipping and landed on his ass, before sliding down the now slide of organs, made slippery by a mixture of the snake's blood and juices. Unable to get any footing what so ever, he flew off the slide and slammed into Fiona, who caught him (somewhat) and they both tumbled to the floor before he landed on top of her._

_Zedd blinked, sitting back and pulling her with him, wiping her tears away, _"Don't cry, I'm here." _He told her and she stiffened, her hands on his shoulders, before she hugged him close,_

"Zedd, I was so scared." _If he hadn't felt like a hero before, now he did, as she sat in his lap. Something slithered between the both of them, and she struggled as something pulled her out of the comfort of his lap and into the air, two pairs of large blue eyes looked at him, before a pair of jaws opened and swallowed him whole._

~O~O~O~

Zedd jolted awake from the nightmare and shook his head, looking around. He was in is own bed with Rita beside him. DAMN IT! He got out of bed and thought about how he had gotten home, and looked around his chambers, not finding a trace of her ever existing anywhere. Only Rita and her bullshit. He has already begun to wonder if she had awoken fine. He walked around his palace and wondered if it would be suitable place for her to live. Was it big enough? Bright enough? He wandered and found the Pink Power ranger locked up. What was her name? 'Kimberly'? She was complaining about something…who cares? Zedd stared at her anyways. She was a Power Ranger- untouched by evil, but there was some darkness within her heart. How much was in Fiona's?

Zedd stared at Kimberly in thought, making her shiver and look away. Would she be able to help him? Maybe, since she was a girl, she could give him answers? Zedd sought out the key and opened the door, entered, setting a chair in the room, away from Kimberly, and shut the door, sitting down. "Help me with something."

"I won't help you with anything!" She snarled at him, and he waved her comment off, before electrocuting her- lightly- and she yelled as he did.

"There is a girl who holds my interest," Zedd explained to her, thinking, "She is gorgeous and sweet. I do not know how to get her to like me." Kimberly raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe if you stopped trying to get rid of the Power Rangers?" She offered and Zedd waved her off,

"She knocked you out and brought you to me, and she kills without a thought. I do admire the way she catches each and every one of you though." Zedd mused to himself, "So, do you have any suggestions?"

"Er- is she nice?" Kimberly asked, and Zedd chuckled darkly,

"Sweet as candy!" He replied, and Kimberly looked up,

"Well, maybe you can-"

~O~ Fiona's Place ~O~

"My Lady, you've got a call from the Duke." One of the Twins said, and Fiona didn't move.

"Hang up." Fiona groaned, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"But we already answered." Damn it.

"Then bring it here- the phone." Fiona ordered and they brought her the phone. She grabbed it and pressed it to her ear, "Hello?" She asked sleepily. _"My darling! Where are you? I have come to your home countless times and could not find you." _She ran a hand through her hair, groaning into the receiver, _"What was that! Is there someone there with you! Why, darling, if you wanted to have an affair, you should have told me!"_ She withdrew and glared at the receiver, before she exhaled sharply into the receiver and there was a scream, _"My face, my beautiful FACE! Locust! They're everywhere!" _She smiled sleepily and evilly, "Sweet dreams, Your Lordship." She hissed mockingly, and, instead of handing up, broke the phone. "Now he's occupied and can't call back. Win-win for me." She rolled over and fell back asleep, the Twins taking the shattered phone out of the room and left. Sensei entered, and laid beside her in the empty space, curling up against her back and purring,

"I saw your future, Mistress." He told her and she grunted a 'That's nice'. "You will be very unhappy."

"Sensei let me sleep." She ordered and he fell asleep as did she.

~O~O~O~

"Rita honey." Zedd purred, and Rita looked at him, "How about I take you down to earth for another shopping spree on my money?" He offered and Rita looked at him oddly, like he was crazy.

"I'm not really in the mood, sorry." Rita said and walked off, and he clenched his fist. Any time he didn't want to go, she spent his money freely, but when he DID want to go, she refused him? What type of bullshit was this!

"Then let's go out to a nice dinner?"

"Why can't we eat in?" Rita countered and mentally ripped her face off and ripped her limb-from-limb.

"Fine then, Rita! I'm going to Earth for some take-out because your cooking sucks! I'm taking the pink Ranger with me!"

"She's staying here!" Rita snarled, "I'm in the middle of torturing her!"

"I don't care! She's coming with me!" Zedd yelled, "I'm having an affair with her, ok! I'M HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH THE PINK RANGER BECAUSE I CAN'T GET A DAMN THING FROM YOU, YOU CRONE!" He roared, and grabbed the pink ranger and left.

~O~O~O~

"So- will these work?" Zedd asked the Ranger, who had her wrists bound, and was wearing a cloak as he was, and Kimberly groaned,

"How should I know?"

"Well, they are- very colorful?" He offered in response, and then noticed some black flowers, "Or- maybe she will like these- would you like these?"

"I'm more of a Roses and Lilacs girl myself, thank you." Kimberly told him, and Zedd looked at the flowers, looking from tag to tag for 'roses' probably.

"Alright- I would like to get those and some of these." Zedd said, pointing to the bright ones and the dark ones, and the clerk frowned at him uneasily,

"B-But those two don't go well together, Sir." The Clerk said, and he was silent.

"Yes…yes, you're right; they don't go together at all." He said to himself, looking at the Clerk, "Well- put something in there to make them go together." The Clerk nodded and grabbed various handfuls of various flowers, including the ones he desired, wrapped it up, and asked for cash or credit. Zedd paid and left, dragging Kimberly with him. He shoved her into a store and ordered, "Shop."

"With what!" Kimberly asked, "What for?" Zedd handed her a plastic card.

"Anything at all, I don't care." Zedd told her, folding his arms across his chest, "Just shop away."

"What an irresponsible thing to say, that's not even your credit card." They turned and Zedd recognized Sensei standing there, in a pair of bagged Goth pants and a black belly shirt. "You shouldn't force the lady to do anything she doesn't want to."

"You gave her to my wife in the first place! Did you not take into the consideration she wanted a say in your actions?" Zedd countered, and Sensei nodded, walking towards them,

"A valid argument, but I did so because my orders were specific and absolute. Your desire called me here, so what do you want?" Sensei hissed, and Kimberly went over to him and handed him the credit card. "Hm?"

"I want to buy you." She said coyly, and Sensei's eye brow twitched in anger, before Zedd stepped forward.

"Your Mistress, may I see her?" Zedd asked and Sensei looked at him.

"Alright- but the Rangers are not allowed in our home." A small black hole appeared, and Sensei Spartan kicked Kimberly into it, and she yelp, before vanishing through it, the hole vanishing soon after. "Now that the human is gone, we may go." Zedd wondered if the same thing would happen to him, but Sensei grabbed the front of his cloak roughly, and head butted him, staring him in the eyes when he did so.

"ARGH!" Zedd snarled and stabbed Sensei with his staff of 'Z', stumbling backwards and falling on top of something that yipped. He looked up and found himself lying on the Twins, before he got to his feet, "W-what happened?"

"I brought you to our temporary home, is that not what you wanted?" Sensei asked bluntly, before being stabbed relentlessly.

"Sensei? Are you home?" Fiona called and Sensei held Zedd at bay,

"Yes. Would you like me to bring you some soup?" Sensei called back, and shoved Zedd off,

"That would be wonderful." Fiona answered and Sensei went into the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and a ladle and pouring some soup into the bowl from a tall, silver pot, before putting it on a tray with some milk and a spoon, and took it to Fiona's room, Zedd noticing his flowers not to far away. He picked them up and followed into her room and Fiona looked over. "Oh, you brought Lord Zedd?" Zedd peeked at her, "Hello there, Mr. Shy-Guy." She greeted friendly, gesturing him in, and he entered, Fiona sitting in her bed, propped up against her pillows, smiling. Sensei set the breakfast tray over her lap and she smiled, "Thank you, Sensei." Zedd hid the flowers behind his back, entering, and offered them to her, "Hm? What are these for?"

"Um…They're for you…" Zedd murmured, handing them to her, and she smiled, taking the offered flowers. She took a deep breath and sighed with a smile, looking at him happily, "Thank you so much, Lord Zedd. Sensei, go get vase with some water for these- I want them to live." Sensei bowed and left with the flowers. "They're very pretty, thank you Lord Zedd." She thanked him again, and he nodded, "Please- feel free to pull up a chair." Fiona told him, and he did, finally realizing she was a little pale.

"Are you alright?" Zedd asked and she ate some soup, looking at him, and swallowing.

"Oh, I'm fine." She assured him, with a sweet smile, "It takes a lot of energy for me to send people places." She told him, lying against the pillows more and closing her eyes, napping,

"Mistress, please finish your soup." Sensei requested, coming backing with a vase that held the flowers, and she looked at him as he set the vase on a nightstand next to her. "Eat." She sighed and picked up her soup and just drank it all down, her color returning to her features, and then gulped down her milk, before handing the tray back to him. "You'll get sick if you force yourself…"

"I'm fine." She said, "I'll lay here a little longer to let my food can settle." Sensei nodded, agreeing that her 'plan' was a good idea, and left the room to put the dishes in the kitchen sink. "What made you get the flowers, Lord Zedd?" Zedd looked at her, "Or was it on a whim?" He fidgeted.

"I wanted to give you flowers- f-for payment for letting me stay here." He said, trying not to sound like a pussy.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything. I'm happy to help, Lord Zedd." She answered, and he felt warm inside. Sensei entered the room with the vase and the flowers inside, and set the vase on the night stand. She ran her fingers through the petals and leaned over, taking a deep breath of the mixed scents, and smiling, before withdrawing. "Thank you for the flowers- they're wonderful." She said once more and withdrew from them. Sensei entered and offered Zedd a glass of water, and Zedd accepted it, and drank it, feeling strangely thirsty. "Is there something you wanted to talk about, Lord Zedd?" Zedd looked at her, thinking of a way to say what he wanted to say, before his vision blurred.

Images of her, dancing in a belly dancer outfit, filled his vision instead, and Arabic music played in his head as she danced erotically. While this was going on in his head, in reality, he was walking around, with his hands randomly grabbing air, occasionally hitting a wall (which was her pushing him into a different scene and she would wear a different outfit and dance differently to him), but, kept walking in some sort of loose pattern. "SENSEI! What did you do!"

"I just slipped some ecstasy into his drink- he's doing pretty well." Sensei observed, and she glared at him, "I will go and get the counter drug." He left and she watched Zedd trip out. He then came over to her,

"You're pretty." He told her, getting on the bed.

"You're high on ecstasy. Please try to stay still." She told him, not moving as he crawled over to her on all fours.

"My wife won't give me kids… I want some from you." Zedd told her, Sensei coming back with a syringe, and Zedd laid down in her lap, and she held Zedd still as Sensei found a vein and injected the counter drug into his system, then wrapped some gauze around where he had used the needle (after sanitizing where he pricked the guy, of course). Zedd groaned and fell asleep in her lap,

"I'll move him." Sensei said, and she shook her head,

"Leave him be, just get a blanket." She told Sensei, who snarled in protest but went and got the blanket anyways. She covered Zedd with it, "Poor Thing."

"He just wants to get in your pants." Sensei said bluntly, and she ignored him, and he left, shutting the door.


End file.
